Kansas City
by Emmint
Summary: The bank in Kansas CIty is held up by a violent gang. Matt is asked to go help out. This story does not set out to offend but it does deal with men who didn't care who they hurt in order to get what they wanted. Please do not put modern values on what happened in 19th Century,
1. Chapter 1

Matt Dillon US Marshal had been summoned to Kansas City to help the marshal there due to a raid on the bank there which had left nine dead and several injured including the marshal. Matt stood in the family room of Marshal Ned Walters's house as they talked.

"Matt thanks for coming," Ned said.

"Don't mention it you've got a young family to think of."

"Come sit down Uncle Matt have some dinner," Mary said.

Matt and Ned walked into the dining room and took their seats at the table. Ned's three year old twin boys were already sitting at the table.

"Festus you kick your brother one more time and you'll go to bed without your meal," Ned said.

Festus suddenly noticed Matt he smiled prodding his brother who looked up.

"Hello are you here to help Daddy?" Festus asked.

Matt smiled as he sat down he knew Kitty would just love to meet these two boys as would his deputy Festus Haggen who little Festus was named after he suspected the other boy was named for Ned or for Will Ronniger. Mary set a plate of stew and biscuits down in front of Matt, Ned and the boys then fetched her own plate and sat with them. The boys stared open mouthed at Matt they'd never seen anyone as tall as him and they seemed to think that only Ned should wear the badge.

"Yes boys. Your Daddy will stay here to recover and I'll go after the men who robbed the bank."

"Will Festus stop staring at Uncle Matt and eat your dinner," Mary said.

The two boys looked a little puzzled but started to eat. Matt smiled and told the boys that he'd known their mother ever since she was born. The boys were agog to hear that and started to ply Matt with questions.

"Boys let Uncle Matt eat his dinner."

The two boys obediently fell silent Matt smiled. After the meal Matt and Ned returned to the family room.

"What do we know about the men?"

"Not a whole lot only one of them appeared on a reward circular the leader Holcroft. I think you know him?"

Matt thought about it yes that was the name of the man who'd raped and beaten a young girl in Dodge. Kitty had taken her on as one of her girls and Ma Smalley had given her a room. So from rapist to murderous bank robber.

"I should've known that he'd turn to murder and bank robbery."

"Now Matt we all make mistakes even the best of us."

Matt watched the younger marshal Kansas City was the young man's first job as marshal he'd been deputy marshal in Topeka until chosen for Kansas City. He smiled Ned reminded him of when he was that young.

"The last letter I had from Ma she said you been ill Uncle Matt?"

"According to Doc I was at Death's door I caught Meningitis from the youngest two boys of the Hays sheriff. I was lucky I survived his sons died."

"Didn't he have four boys?"

"Yeah his two eldest are still living."

"How will you go about finding Holcroft and his gang?" Ned asked.

"I'm going to leave your deputies to help you until you're well enough to take on your duties again. I'll send for Festus to come from Dodge he's the best tracker I know. He should be here by the end of the week."

"It'll be nice to see Uncle Festus again," Mary said.

Matt smiled at that and at the way the two boys reacted. They'd heard their mother talk about Matt and Festus so much that they felt the same way she did about them. The boys came to sit in Matt's lap until Mary called them telling them to get ready for bed.

"They're fine boys Ned," Matt said.

Ned smiled and nodded he sure thought he was a lucky man it had been chance that had brought him from Topeka to Dodge when he was a deputy and he'd met the Ronnigers' and Mary. He'd married Mary and never looked back.

"We'll start making plans while we wait for Festus to get here. He'll be happy to see Mary and the boys."

"From what Mary says he'll be just as pleased to see them."

Matt smiled at the thoughts that conjured up at heart Festus was just a big kid. At least Doc would have a rest from bickering with Festus for a bit and Kitty would get a little rest from it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dodge City**

That evening Festus was making coffee while Newly sat reading the newspaper article about the raid on the Kansas City bank.

"Tain't no wonder thet they sent fer Ol Matthew," Festus said.

Newly had just started reading the article when Barney entered with a telegram.

"Message from Marshal Dillon. Festus he wants you to meet him in Kansas City."

"Send a wire to Matthew tell him I'll get thar tomorrow morning."

Barney nodded and left Festus poured the coffee and started making his plans.

"Newly you need any help don't be feared o' asking Burke to help out."

Newly nodded hoping he wouldn't have to rely on Burke too much. Burke might be good at the Express Office but anything else he could make the most stupid mistakes going.

"The train won't git in til goin' on 11.15. Will you look after Ol' Ruth fer me?"

"Sure I will. I suppose they'll get you a horse when you get there."

"I better go tell Miz Kitty and Doc where I'll be," Festus said.

"Miss Kitty will be glad you'll be with him."

Festus smiled and left to go to the Long Branch he looked over the batwing doors seeing both Doc and Kitty together he headed over to the table.

"I got a message from Matthew he wants me tah meet him in Kansas City."

"Hm must be worse than he thought," Doc said.

"The raid on the bank there," Kitty said. " Nine dead Matt told me terrible business."

"Sure is and with Marshal Walters being one of the injured he must need you to do some tracking."

"Thet's what I figure. I'm goin' tah take the train tanight. Newly will stay at the jail."

"Sam bring a beer and some food for Festus."

"Thanks Miz Kitty don't reckon as how I won't eat until tomorrow."

Festus didn't take long over the meal he rose said his goodbyes and left to get his possibles and the train. Sitting at the back he dozed off and on during the journey.

 **Kansas City**

Matt went to the Marshal's Office Deputy John Peters looked up.

"There's a telegram come from Dodge for you Marshal Dillon and coffee on the stove."

"Thanks."

Matt poured himself a cup of coffee and opened the telegram. He read it while he drank the coffee smiling.

"My deputy Festus Haggen will be here this morning to help track those men. I want the rest of you to stay here and protect the town. What we do need is to arrange for a posse around twenty men in all."

"You reckon you'll catch them?"

"Yes John we'll catch them we have to if only to get justice for the 9 who were killed. I'm going to meet the train I'll be back just after lunch as Festus has a couple children to meet."

Matt walked to the depot arriving just as Festus stepped down from the Santa Fe.

"Matthew I didn't expect ya to meet me I coulda made my way to the office."

"I'm staying with Marshal Walters Mary will have made you a room up too. You have to meet their children. I tell you Kitty would adore those two little devils."

Matt led the way to Ned's house the twins barreled towards him like mini tornados. Matt picked little Festus up.

"Festus meet Festus."

"Wall Golly Bill."

Will pulled at Festus's leg.

"I'm Will."

"They're like two peas in a pod."

Festus lifted Will up and they entered the house.

"Hello Uncle Festus," Mary said.

"Golly Bill Mary ain't you a sight for sore eyes. Beth and Will will sure want to know how you're getting on."

Festus spent the morning telling stories of Dodge and its people. Matt could have wished he hadn't told some of the stories but the twins didn't seem to mind. They instantly decided they wanted to meet Doc laughing as Festus told them about Doc not being able to fish worth a hoot.

"As soon as we've had lunch we'll get the safety of the town planned out and tomorrow I'll take a posse of around 20 men and Festus and start out after those men."

The next morning they set out north the direction that witnesses had said the gang had ridden. Festus started to scan the area.

"Matthew theys heading west maybe they'll try fer Dodge."

"God I hope not."

"Course they could turn more northerly and hit the Badlands."

"That would be better for decent folks."

"Oh there are a few decent folks even there not many but a few."

Matt nodded feeling the unspoken rebuke. Festus studied his friend he knew that Matt hadn't meant anything by it he was just worrying in case anything happened to the people of Dodge especially Doc and Miss Kitty. In the main it was the bad men those who didn't want to be found that went up there. Maybe the only decent folk were the Indians the Sioux and the Northern Cheyenne. Much later they came upon a burning ranch they checked on the bodies the only man left alive was an old man.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Holcroft and his gang they come and took everything."

"Why'd they leave you alive?" one of the men asked.

"Holcroft's my nephew he took his half-brother only 10 years old I couldn't stop him. You going after them?"

"What'll you do now?" Matt asked.

"Me I'll head down to Parnell stock up on building supplies and rebuild this place. It was his ma's she left it to the boy. Told me that Holcroft could go to hell in a basket."

"There's a mother who knew her son. Marshal what about the boy you figure Holcroft'll harm him?"

"I don't know I hope not."

"You don't know my nephew he'll do anything to get his hands on this ranch."

"When did he take the boy?" Festus asked suddenly.

"About three hours ago," the old man said.

Matt and the posse helped the old man bury the ranch hands who'd been killed. Matt silently chalked up another 8 men to the tally of dead left behind by Holcroft. He wondered what the young boy was going through whatever the boy must be terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tommy**

Holcroft could feel his brother shaking in fear as he sat in front of him on his horse. He cuffed the boy on the back of the head as his horse started to jog trot nervously.

"Tommy sit still you're making my horse nervous."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your brother Ed and I intend to make you suffer."

Tommy struggled to get free but Holcroft shook him hard.

"Quit it you runt. When we get to our hideout we'll put this animal to work."

The men laughed they were just as heartless as Holcroft they knew that he had been preparing for this for some time at the hideout men guarded the place when the gang went on raids. The gang arrived in the evening.

"Take that to his new home," Holcroft said.

A man grabbed Tommy and pulled him into the building dragging him to the back of the backroom where a wooden cage had been built. He put a metal collar on him and attached a long chain to it.

"Get in there."

Tommy was too scared not to so he went in the cage.

"I don't want no sound from you. Only men talk and to us you'll just be boy or even better thing."

Tommy curled himself into a tight ball he started sobbing, 2 hours later Holcroft came to stand watching the boy he laughed. He opened the cage and hauled Tommy out.

"Get that shirt off you won't need it. You've got to be punished for not sitting quiet on my horse."

Holcroft fastened Tommy's hands up to the top of the cage. The cage was so high he couldn't get a purchase for his feet. Holcroft removed his belt and laid into Tommy whipping him for good hour. He lowered Tommy sobbing to the ground.

"Now that's going to happen every time I think you need a reminder of just who is in charge. We got to get some water."

What Holcroft really meant was that Tommy needed to get the water he placed a heavy yoke across Tommy's shoulders hooking two heavy buckets on it. He now dragged the boy through a door in the back wall into a cave that held a pool of water. A man in there laughed and filled the buckets with water Tommy staggered under the weight of it all spilling some of the water.

"You fetch and carry no one will find you. You're not ever leaving here. Spilling or dropping anything will make what I did with the belt seem like a feather."

Tommy soon found out the truth of that in the next few days the only daylight he saw was when he fetched the wood from the front room through to the main room the gang ate and slept in. Eventually Holcroft and the men rode out but the routine didn't change the men who guarded the building kept him toiling and the beatings went on while Tommy screamed the only sound he was ever allowed to make alone in his cage he curled up and prayed for someone to come get him. Tommy found that what women there were in the building were actually as bad if not worse than the men except for Holcroft he didn't think anyone could be as bad as him.

 **Posse**

They finally finished burying the dead.

"We'll see you get to Parnell," Matt said.

"No sir you get after Holcroft. He'll head for the Badlands he has a hideout there some place. I'll be fine just you bring my Tommy back."

"Tommy is that the little boy Holcroft took?" Festus Haggen asked.

"Yes you just got to bring him home."

"We will Mr Holcroft," Matt assured him. "We will."

The men mounted and rode on heading north they passed through Lincoln Nebraska finding that Holcroft and his men had raided there too leaving another 4 dead. The Lincoln marshal Pete Walsh joined them with another 20 men bringing the size of the posse to 40 men all determined to stop the Holcroft gang and free Tommy.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt didn't really like such big posses but in this case it could be useful to have the men surround the hideout and come in from all directions while he, Festus and maybe Marshal Walsh approached the hideout.

"When Festus finds their trail and we figure out where they're headed Festus and I will go on alone. The posse will split in two riding parallel on either side of us. As soon as the shooting starts you ride in from both sides."

"Marshal Dillon I'd like to ride with you?" Pete said.

"Pete my name's Matt.

"Okay Matt it is."

"I need someone experienced in this kind of deal to lead the posse you and your deputy fulfill that. You'll know how to keep the posse going how to coordinate the response."

"We'll do her you're way I just hope we get there in time to rescue that little boy."

"So do I. I'd like to get Holcroft alive if possible. Festus I think we better camp here for the night make a fresh start tomorrow."

"Sure thang Matthew. Okay folks we gonna camp here tonight go on tomorrow."

The deputies and Festus saw to the picketing of the horses while everybody else got a fire going to make coffee and cook up some bacon which Festus produced from his saddlebags.

"The buckskin you ride Matt sure is a fine animal too fine to be Government Issue."

"Yeah he was a gift from a young Arapaho boy I took a bullet out of his leg and helped him get some stolen horses back. He was fourteen then probably full grown by now."

"You must have made a deep impression on him for him to give a horse like that one."

"Let's get some rest," Matt said not wanting to take the conversation any further.

"Sure. There's a way station nearby that also sells supplies I think we should get some extra rations there."

"Festus we'll head for the way station in the morning stock up then go on."

"Sure thang Matthew we could ask if they know Holcroft."

Matt nodded as he finished his meal and coffee. He lay back against his saddle not that he expected sleep to come. He never slept much on the trail. He suddenly realized that he was going to miss another social he made a note to find something special in Lincoln or Kansas City for Kitty an apology though he thought she'd understand this time. Matt remembered the last social he'd been able to attend with Kitty was around 4 months ago.

The posse mounted up the next morning and headed for the Hay Springs Relay Station. The folks getting on the stage took a great deal of interest in the posse as they arrived.

"Howdy there. Can we help?"

"We need coffee and bacon enough to last 40 men 10 days."

"Sure we can let you have that alright. You trailing someone?"

"The Holcroft gang they raided the banks in Kansas City and Lincoln, murdered 20 men and kidnapped a 10 year old boy from a ranch after doing all that."

"Damn my boy's that age. I hope you get them," the station man said.

"We wondered whether any of you know where he has his hideout," Matt asked.

"I pass by his farm on my run near Cedar Bluffs his house is just north of the Platte River right up against the bluff," the stage driver said.

Matt thanked the driver and looked questioningly at Festus.

"Matthew now I know where it be I can find a track."

"You folks look like you need some breakfast and coffee before you go on," the station man said.

Matt took his time thinking on that one he looked at the rest of the posse they hadn't much of a breakfast earlier and he was hungry.

"That would set just right," Matt said.

The posse dismounted and entered the building the station man's wife busied herself preparing a meal of bacon, egg and biscuits with coffee. After the meal Matt thanked the couple again and the posse left to mount their horses and rode north toward Cedar Bluffs. He decided to skirt round the town as Holcroft might have one or two friends there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tommy**

Poor little Tommy was unaware that rescue was so near at hand as Holcroft finished punishing him for some petty reason that Tommy didn't know his screams echoed round the house. Tommy was lowered to the ground and the yoke placed on his shoulders Holcroft tied Tommy's hands to the yoke they shoved him through the back door into the cave he fell and struggled up to his feet the man in there filled the buckets and Tommy struggled to carry the load spilling a little and dreading the punishment when he came out Holcroft was gone.

He carried the buckets to the kitchen area where a woman emptied them she made him bend over her knee took his pants down and spanked him as he howled the men laughed from beginning to end she pulled him up and pulled his pants up and sent him back to the cave. The buckets were filled again and he had to take them to the front room where they were taken by the guards looking after the stock. Now they hung bags of wood from the yoke and he had to take them to the kitchen after four journeys from kitchen to front room and back he was taken to his cage to sit quietly sobbing.

"You needn't think you're being fed or watered. Holcroft left instructions you don't eat or drink unless he's here."

Tommy sat sobbing as he didn't recall them ever letting him eat or drink he figured that he could throw himself into the cave pool if they needed more water still he prayed for rescue.

 **Posse**

The posse crossed the Platte River to the west of Cedar Bluffs once across they split into three Festus and Matt riding alone toward the ranch while the rest 20 in each group rode just out of sight on either of the trail.

Just before they came in sight of the ranch Matt drew his rifle as did Festus. They looked at each other not needing words to tell each other what they wanted. The guards watched them as they approached they lifted their rifles aiming them at Festus and Matt.

"Hold it right there no need for any of you to die. Where's Holcroft?" Matt said as he fired one shot in the air.

"Not here he went to Valentine."

Matt could well imagine what he was doing there. The two groups of the posse came over the ridges on either side of the ranch riding down into the yard. The guards threw down their rifles and guns.

One of the women had seen Matt and Festus arrive she'd run to the back locking the door to the back room where Tommy was held. He knew something was happening but not what, the guard in the room grabbed him fastening the yoke to the cage bars then he tied Tommy's legs to the bars of the cage too and gagged the boy.

"Wouldn't want you yelling for help would we?"

Matt searched the house.

"Where's the boy?" Matt asked the woman who'd spanked Tommy.

"What boy?"

"Don't play games with me Miss. Where's the boy?"

The woman didn't answer Matt looked around seeing the door at the back of the room he tested it then booted it open the man in there drew on him. Matt shot the gun from his hand Festus took over as Matt wrenched the cage open freeing Tommy the boy struggled to free himself.

"It's alright Tommy. I'm a Marshal I've come to take you home," Matt said.

Tommy saw the badge then and flung his arms round Matt's neck he burst into tears.

"It's nearly over we have to catch Holcroft and take him to justice."

"What will happen to him?" Tommy asked.

"Well he murdered some people in Kansas City and Lincoln. If he's found guilty he'll probably hang."

"He won't be able to hurt me again?"

"No he won't hurt you again I promise you."

Tommy clung to Matt as he left the house he blinked in the sunlight. Festus smiled seeing the boy holding on to Matt.

"Festus get the horses undercover we need to trap Holcroft when he returns."

"Sure thang Matthew I wus looking for the well to water them."

Tommy pointed back to the house and led them right through to the back door Matt opened it carefully the man aimed a blow at Tommy's head only to have Matt's fist connect satisfactorily with his chin.

"Was that what the yoke was for?" Matt asked.

"Yes, they made me fetch and carry if I spilled any they whipped me."

"Did they allow you to eat and drink?"

"No."

That simple answer tore at Matt's heart if there was one thing that was bound to cause him anguish it was cruelty towards women and children.

"I'll get some food for Tommy," Festus said.

"You found the boy Matt?" Pete asked.

"Tommy this is Marshal Walsh from Lincoln."

Tommy clung on to Matt tighter but said hello anyway. Pete smiled the boy would be clinging on to him that way if he'd been the one to rescue him. They got the horses undercover and hid themselves after tying the guards up in the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Valentine**

Holcroft and his men held their guns on the 6 men and 2 women in the bank while the 4 tellers filled the sacks with all the money in the counter. The bank manager was forced to open the safe and stepped back while the money was pushed into the sacks as well. They gathered up the sacks and shot everybody in the bank then ran to their horses leaving at the gallop with the sheriff and a posse of 20 men riding after them.

Hours later Holcroft had them pull the horses up to give them a breather. He looked back seeing the posse in the distance doing the same thing.

"Persistent aren't they. When we get to the ranch I'll kill that little runt then we'll leave."

The horses having rested enough they rode on heading through a forest and down through gullies and canyons.

 **The Ranch**

A day later they rode into the yard of the ranch.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Holcroft said pulling his rifle.

Tommy clung to Matt even tighter. Matt could understand the boy's fear he crouched down.

"It's alright I won't let him get near you. Festus look after Tommy. You stay here where you'll be safer."

Tommy nodded and held onto Festus's hand as Matt holding his rifle loosely went out on the stoop.

"Hold it right there, Holcroft you're under arrest."

"How'd you get here from Valentine so fast?"

"I'm not from Valentine I'm Matt Dillon Marshal for Dodge City."

"I ain't never been to Dodge City so why are you here?"

"You robbed the bank in Kansas City injuring Marshal Walters. They sent for my help. We passed by your mother's ranch your uncle told me about you taking your brother he asked me to protect Tommy. I'm not about to let you hurt him again."

Holcroft swung his rifle round pulling the trigger the bullet caught Matt in his left shoulder. Matt's bullet caught Holcroft dead center killing him instantly. The Posse from Valentine arrived just at that moment the sheriff looked down at Holcroft's body then at Matt.

Tommy couldn't wait any longer he ran out to Matt holding his left leg. Matt laid a protective hand on Tommy's shoulder. The sheriff looked surprised at the boy's sudden appearance.

"Tommy I told you to stay with Festus."

"I want to be with you. You're bleeding."

"I'll be okay. Sheriff?"

"Tom Wells out of Valentine. You were after Holcroft?"

"Yes I'm Matt Dillon out of Dodge City."

Sheriff Wells looked around as the rest of Matt's posse came out to disarm the rest of the gang. Pete came up to where Matt stood with Tommy.

"Sheriff Wells this is Pete Walsh marshal from Lincoln."

Tom Wells nodded to Pete then turned back to Matt.

"Matt we found these sacks of money on the gang."

"They'll most likely be from the bank at Valentine."

"Sheriff Wells you might as well take the money back," Pete said handing the sacks up.

"What about the gang?" Tom asked.

"Matt you had papers on them?"

"Not the whole gang just Holcroft I'll pack him out of here to his home near Parnell. I promised Tommy I'd take him back to his uncle."

"You'll be going back to Dodge City?"

"By way of Tommy's home and Kansas City."

* * *

As the posse passed through Lincoln Matt said goodbye to Pete. The Kansan men went on as they neared Tommy's home the old man came towards them. Matt dismounted and lifted Tommy down he stood holding on to Matt as if not quite believing that his uncle was alive. Matt took in the sight of the cleared ground and the people putting the finishing touches to the newly built house.

"You're a man of your word I didn't think you'd get it built so quickly."

"I didn't tell you about Tommy's father didn't want it to influence you. Tommy never knew him he was the Sheriff of Parnell killed in the line of duty."

Matt smiled down at Tommy then crouched by his side.

"Tommy I've got to go back to Kansas City then on to my home in Dodge City. Next time I'm up this way I promise I'll come visit."

Matt produced a badge from his vest pocket and pinned it to Tommy's shirt. Tommy hugged Matt then finally he hugged Festus too. They shook hands with Tommy's uncle and left for Kansas City.

 **Epilogue**

Matt and Festus smiled as they saw Kitty and Doc standing outside the Long Branch as they rode up to the hitching rail outside the jail.

"I'll take them to the stable Matthew," Festus said.

"Thanks Festus."

Matt handed the reins to him and smiled as he walked over to the Long Branch to smile down at Kitty.

"Hello Cowboy. Did you get Holcroft?"

"Yes I had to kill him."

"From what I hear he was a particularly nasty peace of work," Doc said.

They entered the saloon and went to sit at Kitty's table she called Sam over with a tray of beer including one for Festus who joined them a moment later. Matt explained about meeting Tommy and his uncle.

"Tommy must have inherited his strength of will from his father," Doc said. "Still a horrible thing to have to go through."

"I think he'll be alright he has strength of character."

Kitty rested her hand on Matt's arm smiling at him as they discussed the more recent Dodge City news. The ranch hands drifted over from time to time to welcome him back.


End file.
